One method of moving heavy objects is with the use of a winch. Generally, there are two types of winches, an electrical winch and a hydraulic winch. An electrical winch uses electrical motor to move gearing in the winch to wind a cable around a drum assembly. A hydraulic winch uses hydraulic fluid to move the gearing in the winch to activate the drum assembly. In each type of winch, the gearing is configured to slowly move the drum assembly with a lot of power. However, the slow movement of the drum assembly can be more than an annoyance when no pull is needed and it is desired to roll up the cable.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a winch that effectively and efficiently has a more than one gearing speed.